


Oneness of the Universe

by BladesAndSwords



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladesAndSwords/pseuds/BladesAndSwords
Summary: Disclosures and unsolved affairs from the other regions leak into Alola. In the midst of chaos, an unwilling catalyst could alter the course of the many worlds. If only he had the right motivation to do so...





	

She had been waiting for hours, but no one came.

After a big yawn, she rested her head against the throne and closed her eyes.

It wasn't proper of a Champion to doze off in the middle of duty, but what else could she do?

Some days overflew with challengers. Those made her proud to be Alola's first and only Champion so far.

To fight with her title at risk made each battle unique and memorable.

But when nobody arrived and she was left waiting idly all by herself, her new role transformed into a burden.

Those days dragged along slowly and heavily. She wondered how the Elite Four could endure such routine without complaining.

It was then when she missed Hau the most.

He had become a rare sight in the last months.

Maybe she would go and visit him once her time as the Champion was over for that day.

They could go get a Malasada.

The Champion couldn't remember the last time they had eaten one together.

Or maybe they could go for a battle round at the Battle Tree. She hadn't been there in a while; maybe there were new challenges or trainers to meet.

And even if it were just old faces, she wouldn't be disappointed.

After that, she would visit her mother. She would rest at home for the night, and the next day she would be ready to explore every corner of Alola she had left undiscovered.

Who knew…. If the Alolan winds favored her, she would even venture towards to another region.

The thought drew a soft smile on her lips.

Jotho was a good choice, with its advanced cities and mythical ruins. She had always wanted to know more about apricorns , and learn to make pokeballs by herself.

Kalos had always been at the top three of her dream destinations, mainly because of the popularity of the cafes and restaurants at Lumiose City. The Legend of the return of King AZ was also enough reason to leave Alola for some time.

After battling with Cynthia at the Battle Tree on numerous occasions, the Champion was eager to discover first-handedly what made Sinnoh's trainers so strong.

Unova's far away distance diminished some of its appeal for many trainers, herself included, but Mister Grimsley had often told her that the worst thing a trainer could do was to allow potential inconveniences to hinder her progress.

When she imagined him lecturing her with the same face he made every time he lost a battle, the Champion couldn't help to giggle.

As for Kanto and Hoenn… those two could wait.

The only reason she could have to go back to Kanto after so little time of being away was Lillie.

She missed her friend, and hoped everything was going well and according to plan.

Not for Lusamine's sake, but for her.

None of Lillie's promised letters had arrived.

Perhaps when the first did, Kanto would be the Champion's next destination.

Until then, she'd prefer to travel to Hoehn.

The so called home of Mega Evolution.

Wasn't that a fancy title to attract trainers.

That region was interesting enough, but if given the chance to go any other…. If given the chance of being free from her responsibility of being the first Alolan Champion, then she—

"Champion."

Her heart raced as she opened her eyes. She rubbed them and stared at the trainer standing in front of her.

A new challenger she hadn't seen before.

What a bad timing, the Champion thought.

Just when there were only a few minutes left before she could leave the Pokémon League and call it a day…

With a fake smile and forced enthusiasm, she presented herself with her accustomed introduction.

"Dear Arceus, put some life into it." Rotom exclaimed from her bag. "Even I could give a more spirited speech, and I'm a darn Pokédex!"

Embarrassed, the Champion hushed it and apologize to the challenger for Rottom's impertinence.

Far from being offended, the other trainer laughed.

The laugh was humorless, but earnest.

Even heartwarming, she dared to say.

It helped her annoyance to disperse a little, and with great effort, she managed to send out her starter and strongest Pokémon with the grace a Champion was supposed to show.

It was now the challenger's turn to send out a Pokémon.

Instead, the trainer remained still as a statue.

"No, young hero." The trainer raised an arm, and when the sleeve slid down the arm, it revealed mega bracelet.

The Champion's slight confusion transformed into bewilderment when the Key Stone reacted in spite of the absence of a Pokémon.

"You battle no more."

A blinding light devoured her world. Her heart twitched at the distant cry of her Pokémon, but there was nothing she could do.

Soon, everything faded.

In the form of a whisper, a voiced reached her.

"Now you're nothing. You all are."

 


End file.
